legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jedo
Jedo (ジェド) is the Dark Ra-Seru belonging to Songi in Legend of Legaia. Appearance In his jeweled form, Jedo's body is small and dark purple. Two large horns portrude from its body and curl backwards. When charged with power, Jedo's body will go from a dark purple to a bright pink color. Jedo's true form consists of a head that is black with red eyes and has a gold outline around it. His long narrow neck connects with a torso that is shaped to be a large human skull with glowing red eyes at its center. Connected to the skulled body is a pair of black bat wings that are crimson colored inside it. Jedo also wields a large scythe that it can summon from a small portal. Story Jedo is the Dark Ra-Seru which formerly resided in the Genesis Tree at East Voz Forest as an egg. Like all other Ra-Seru, Jedo was created by Tieg to watch over the humans while lying dormant inside a Genesis Tree. His job was to assist human beings of compassion should the humans ever be in danger of dying out. Unfortunately, Jedo's Ra-Seru egg lost its strength in the Mist before he could be summoned. However, Cort took Jedo's egg and filled it with Mist, causing him to become corrupted. After the arrival of Vahn and Noa, under orders of Master Zopu, Songi and a select group of warrior monks travel to East Voz Forest in order to guard the Genesis Tree until the Ra-Seru heroes arrive from West Voz Forest. However, Songi has his own intentions for power and submits himself to Jedo (it is possible that he also kills the monks who journeyed with him). He then used Jedo's power to destroy the machines guarding Biron Monastery and brought in the Mist to kill off the surviving Monks. Songi then heads back to the Genesis Tree of East Voz Forest to wait for the Ra-Seru heroes. Due to Jedo amplifying Songi's strength by many times his original level, the once inferior Songi is able to pummel Gala to the ground with ease as he confronts him in East Voz. As time goes by, Jedo helps Songi achieve his goals of power. It is revealed that Jedo's egg was infused with Mist, turning it into a Ra-Seru/Sim-Seru hybrid. This makes Jedo the only Ra-Sim-Seru in existence. Jedo grows more powerful over time without the need for Genesis Trees due to his infusion with Mist. In Noaru Valley, Jedo uses his power to cover the Great Genesis Tree with a special Sim-Seru and absorb its power. The Ra-Seru heroes team up to fight Songi and Jedo in order to save the Seru-Kai, and the combined power of Meta, Terra, and Ozma defeats Songi and the power of Jedo for the last time. After Jedo dies, Songi starts to writhe in agony as the Seru-Kai is intolerant of the presence of normal humans. Gala can only watch hopelessly as Songi soon explodes after cursing the Seru. Powers It is seen throughout the game that Jedo has the power to warp to different dimensions/locations without the need of special artifacts like the Seru Flame or artificial gateways like Uru Mais, unlike the other Ra-Seru. Songi was able to access the Seru-Kai without needing to travel to Uru Mais whereas the Ra-Seru needed to contact Tieg in order to do so. Because Jedo was combined with a Sim-Seru his power was multiplied drastically. It is quite possible that Jedo eventually becomes more powerful than any other individual Ra-Seru or Sim-Seru (with the exception of Juggernaut). Due to having Ra-Seru power, Jedo has amazing powers that are not possessed by normal Seru. These powers come from the homeworld of the Seru - the Seru-kai. Jedo can presumably also revive the ancient Genesis Trees that have the power to drive away the Mist, though he obviously chooses not to due to the Sim-Seru madness. In order to revive the Genesis Trees, Ra-Seru use the power of human prayers and transfer this power into the Genesis Tree itself. It is unknown if Jedo can also use the power of human prayer as well. One of the most important of Jedo's powers is his imperviousness to the maddening effects of the Mist. However, the infusion of Mist into his egg causes him to be corrupt and evil. Jedo allows Songi to use a variety of attacks, ranging from standard energy blasts to bursts of energy that can destroy entire areas. Jedo can communicate with other Ra-Seru using their native language, but his primary method of communication is through telepathy, though he is never seen speaking. Though Songi insists that he has not let Jedo control him, there has been speculation that Jedo had been able to corrupt Songi over time without him knowing it. This would explain Songi's sudden urge to conquer the Seru-kai. Jedo can also levitate, teleport to other areas (within limits) and has complete control over the Dark element. His power causes the strength, speed, quickness and other stats of his host to raise dramatically above normal levels. Ultimate Attack *Deadly Promise - Jedo's true form emerges from a portal and summons a scythe that he uses to automatically kill all non-boss enemies on the field. Energy-based attacks *Energy blast - Allows Songi to fire blasts of energy from his hands. *Hyper Wave *Hyper Lightning *Hyper Crush *Chaos Flare *Genocidal Cannon Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Can use his psychic powers to levitate in the air *Afterimage - Allows Songi to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Teleportation - The ability to travel instantly to another area. Supportive techniques *Seru Summoning - Can call out the power of a Seru to attack an enemy for him *Barrier - Can create a variety of energy barriers as obstacles. Other abilities *Telepathy - Enables Jedo to communicate with others' minds as well as potentially control them Trivia * The English accessory description for the Dark Stone found in West Voz Forest is an incorrect translation of what is written in the Japanese release. "A broken Ra-Seru found by Songi" leaves room to interpret that Jedo wasn't Songi's Ra-Seru, but merely a Ra-Seru that Songi had also found. However, the Japanese accessory description is 【ソンギがもっていた聖獣のかけら】, which more accurately translates to "A fragment of the Ra-Seru that Songi had." *Jedo is one of the secret Ra-Seru summons in Legaia. To summon him, first go to West Voz Forest and head to where the dead Genesis Tree is. In its vicinity is a chest that contains the 'Dark Stone'. Take the stone to Zalan in Jeremi and he will turn it into the 'Dark Talisman'. When equipped, the party can summon the Dark Ra-Seru, Jedo. *Jedo's summon is one of three insta-kill summons in the game, the others being Nighto and Aluru. Unlike those summons, however, Jedo's summon is guaranteed to instantly kill annihilate enemies. It is also a multi-target summon. *The hardest boss in Legend of Legaia is a hidden-boss on top of Mt. Dhini called Lapis. Using a certain trick with the combination of a spikefish flute and Jedo, Lapis can be destroyed easily in two turns. (Watch this trick in the video section). Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Ra-Seru Category:Sim-Seru